Various player tracking systems are used in casinos and gaming facilities to track a player's wagering activity within a gaming facility. The player tracking systems offer a player additional rewards for signing up to create an account and using identification systems throughout the gaming facility for recording the player's activity. The gaming facilities reward the player based on recorded wagering activity and purchases at the gaming facility. These rewards could include a wide array of prizes and compensations including hotel rooms, meals, show tickets and a cash value toward additional purchases and additional wagers at the gambling facility.
Generally, player tracking systems have not been used to track a player placing wagers online, e.g. on-line wagers on horse races. There has been an increased development of internet web-based gaming sites and companies. The web-based gaming companies are often not affiliated with a traditional casino or gambling facility for various reasons to offer rewards for player activity. The web-based gaming sites are competing with various promotions to entice and draw players to use their web-based gaming site. Therefore, there exists a need for a unique reward program that tracks a player and offers the player various rewards depending on the player's activity through a computer system.
The present invention is directed at solving the problem presented above.